stanlucianfandomcom-20200214-history
List of movies I have seen
12 Angry Men (1957) *2012 (2009) *300 (2006) *Alexander (2004) *Avatar (2009) *Battlestar Galactica (Seasons 0,1,2) *Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance *Batman Begins (2005) *Black Swan (2010) *Brave (2012) *Caprica (Season 1) *Carmen, Royal Opera House Covent Garden, 1991 (Georges Bizet) *Casanova (2005) *Closer (2004) *Cloverfield (2008) *Crime Scene Investigation: New York (Seasons 1,2) *Dacii (1967) *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) *Doctor Who (TOS) (Season 1) *Doctor Who (TNS) (Seasons 1,2,3,4,5) *Don Giovani (Bucharest National Opera House) *Eyes Wide Shut (1999) *Finding Nemo (2003) *First Kid (1996) *Forrest Gump (1994) *Game of Thrones (Season 1) *George Carlin Again! (1978) *George Carlin - Back in Town (1996) *George Carlin - Carlin at Carnegie (1982) *George Carlin - Carlin on Campus (1984) *George Carlin - Doin' it again (1990) *George Carlin - Jammin' in New York (1992) *George Carlin - Life is Worth Loosing (2005) *George Carlin - On Location with George Carlin (1977) *George Carlin - Playing with your head (1986) *George Carlin Unmasked (2007) *George Carlin - What am I doing in New Jersey? (1988) *George Carlin - You are All Diseased (1999) *Girls und Panzer (Season 1) *Ghost in the Shell (1995) *Ghost in the Shell 2.0 (2008) *Gladiator (2000) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *He's Just Not That into You (2009) *Hill 789 - The Last Stronghold (2008) *Hitman (2007) *House M.D. (Season 1) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Hugo (2011) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Immortals (2011) *In search of our Cosmic Origins (2009) *Inception (2010) *Inglorious Basterds (2009) *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Iron Sky (2012) *Jeux d'enfants (2003) *Juno (2007) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Midnight in Paris (2011) *National Geographic: Weirdest Planets *Network (1972) *Newton's Darkest Secrets (2005) *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) *Oblivion (2013) *Pulp Fiction (1994) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Realm of Light: A Brief History of Life *Redacted (2007) *Robotzi (Season 1) *Schindler's List (1993) *School of Rock (2003) *Scrubs (Seasons 1,2,3,4,5,6,7) *Sex and the City (Season 1) *Sherlock Holmes (2009) *Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) *Skyfall (2012) *South Park (Seasons 1,2,3,4) *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (1999) *Super 8 (2011) *Supernatural (Seasons 1,2,3,4,5) *Terminator Salvation (2009) *The Avengers (2012) *The Big Bang Theory (Season 1,2,3,4,5) *The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas(2008) *The Da Vinci Code (2006) *The Dark Knight (2008) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *The Emperor's Club (2002) *The Godfather (1972) *The Godfater Part II (1974) *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) *The Green Mile (1999) *The Guild (Seasons 1,2,3,4) *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) *The Illusionist (2006) *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Shawshank Redemption (1994) *The Shining (1980) *The Three Stooges (2012) *TMNT(2007) *Transformers (2007) *Two and a Half Men (Season 1) *Two Small Pieces of Glass - The Amazing Telescope *V for Vendetta (2005) *WALL-E (2008) *Woman on Top (2000) *X2: X-Men United (2003) *Zeitgeist: Addendum (2008) *Zeitgeist: The Movie (2007)